1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device of a remote free wheel hub mechanism which is positioned between an axial shaft and a wheel hub for a four-wheel drive car. The control device controls the lock or engaged and free or disengaged conditions of the free wheel hub by a remote control.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional remote free wheel hub mechanism is shown in a Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 60-12336 (1985).
In a conventional mechanism the engaging of the hub clutch is controlled by electric magnets.
In other conventional mechanisms, the engaging of the hub clutch is controlled by a hydraulic or negative pressure, and the control is electrically operated.
In the conventional control devices, after the engine is stopped at a low temperature, an inside resistor of the free wheel hub and the power train is increased. Next, when the engine is started, the change of the free wheel hub from a two-wheel-drive position to a four-wheel-drive position is not available. Therefore, an idle driving is required upon engine start for preventing non-operation of the four-wheel-drive.